narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hōin Kusaregedo
---- y1U-lyqO1Kk ~Theme of Hōin ---- is the younger brother of Rinne Kusaregedo who is the current head of the Kusaregedo Clan and the second wielder of the Bukkaigan. Hōin, has spent the majority of his life protecting and training with his older sister to which he portrays a sworn diligence which is an anomaly within his clan. Without a doubt, Hōin is considered the second strongestStated by Rinne to be the second most powerful warrior after herself. With this, during moments or periods deluding to Rinne's absence, Hōin justly steps into her place albeit momentarily. Hōin joined the academy after his arrival in The Isle of the Blooming Flowers along with his sister at a relatively young age under the supervision and guidance of Hanako Yagami who would eventually learn of their diabolical ancestry. Under her tutelage, Hōin became increasingly aware of his older sister's growth and at the awe that Hanako displayed. This did not deter him as he knew his truth but sworn secrecy disbanded his freedom of speech. Often thought of as her guardian, Hōin has been the forerunner of the Kusaregedo clan alongside his sister. Together, the two controls one of, if not the most prolific clan the shinobi has had the pleasure of witnessing. Also known as , the Kusaregedo member holds a unique bond that is unlike the rest of his clan. The Kusaregedo are naturally bounded to the Hungry Ghost Realm of suffering and after their deaths, the return to this realm until they are born again. However, this is not the case for Hōin. The title of Hōin of the Monster Path is not merely an aesthetic notion of dominance, it is due to the fact the he heralds dominion over the which is part of the three Evil Paths. In the same vein as the Animal Path that the Rinnegan grants, Hōin is able to summon a variety of creatures whose appearance give the description of having not originated in the world that shinobi are fond of. Hōin is able to summon, people as well as animals without establishing any form of contract as the domain of monsters are under his influence. Each creature summoned by Hōin is undeniably immortalThe creatures can be summoned continuously regardless of their manner of destruction. Their alien, deific nature defies the laws set upon by the world and are considered ominous, imposing and above all absolute. In the Kusaregedo clan, he is known more solemnly as . This perhaps due to the way his words not only move people but alters their fate causing them to have a undeniable belief in Hōin. To those around him, the words that Hōin speaks are inconceivably irresistible. The infantine simplicity of the ability has been compared to a spoken form of genjutsu, but it is not the case as Hōin himself states that the technique involves a "labyrinth of complexities that are only discernable because of my Shokuyoku. It's an intolerably tragic ability that has left Hōin amused at the ludicrous attempts to ignore his word. Not only does it affect the living and deceased, it also effects the inanimate. Eye witness accounts would see small villages instantly stop what they were doing just to hear Hōin speak. Personality A man a of utter charisma and radiance, whose solemn words ripple across his intended audience with infallible confidence. Whether he speaks or listens, those around Hōin are captivated with the way he professionally carries himself. Without a doubt, he is a very proud individual but not just of his clan, but of the successes of humanity. Quite ironic for a individual whose existence is tied with the Realm of Animals and Monsters. Kaijuudō no Hōin. He is able to unite people with a tether of motivation and trust that is simply mesmerizing. Though regardless of clan, Hōin uses his eloquence in manner that makes him approachable in all instances. Many in his clan believe that Hōin is a self-fulfilling prophecy come to light. He definitely talks the talk and walks the walk in virtually any circumstance. As a child, Hoin was never afraid to speak upon his clans seemingly cruel actions to himself or his sister, but in the open, he considered such talk traitorous. His unyielding devotion to his clan made him a candidate for eventually clan leader but chose to forfeit which allowed Rinne to run unopposed. Aside from his stoic demeanor regarding issues in the clan, Hōin is very sociable unlike many others within the Kusaregedo Clan. Their cannibalistic nature often eludes them of their social presence but for Hōin, these strange aberrations hold no candle to his being. The has caused jealousy among he Kusaregedo members as Hōin is the only member to thoroughly suppress their sentiment of undeniable cannibalism. He actually detests such a thing. Instead, he pursues vegetation and fruits which has had a profound effect on his mental state. The usual paroxysms of grief, longing and psychosis within the Kusaregedo clan no longer affect he who walks along side monsters. He has plumbed the depths of his own fears and is no longer bound to the cannibalistic curse of the clan but his soul is still bound to the realm of the monsters whether he likes it or not. Escape from this torture is a mere product of his dreaming indolence. As astonishing as Hōin may appear, he is not without turbulent flaws. Time after time, Hōin has been fraught with nightmarish visions of the Realm of Monsters that often gives him an incisive approach to mundane tasks. During combat, his attitude changes towards more of a foreboding tone. The usually calm and collected Hōin will become slightly smitten with animosity, harrowing the bleakest moments with his Evil Intent and Killing Intent which surpasses any other form of offensive intent seen to date. This unambiguously due to his ties to the Realm of Monsters. A nameless fear always enshrouds Hōin once he is mentally prepared for combat, truly a man of complexities yet he is unmingled with vengeance and vindictiveness. In short, the feeling of approaching Hōin in combat is a tinge of uneasiness with prevailing discontent that even halts the likes of Hojo Senryo during their initial encounter and simply state that merely being in the presence of Hōin being mentally prepared for battle makes him remarkably uncomfortable. Appearance Background Abilities Shokuyoku Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Intelligence Bukijutsu Quotes Trivia References Category:Male Category:SahaTo